The Hidden Truth
by Ginger
Summary: The cadets go on a field trip 2 ancient ruins - COMPLETE! Please read & review! Thanks!
1. Field Trip

The whole school was gathered in the central meeting hall anxiously awaiting what the Academy's headmaster, Cheiron was going to say to them. Thoughts of the past week's hoolies raced through their heads as they wondered what they would be reprimanded for. Not all the cadet's had arrived yet though, as it was in between lunch and dinner so some of the cadets where finishing up drills, while others were working diligently, whether at a job or attempting to stay awake in a class. I, on the other hand had the afternoon off from work at Kora's so I was one of the first cadets to arrive. I sat down in the middle of the large room and waited for some of my fellow cadets to join me. Fortunately I didn't have to wait very long before Hercules walked in with his half-sister, Neila. The two cadets looked so much alike. They both had the same color hair so I imagined that's what their father, Zeus' hair must look like. Nothing like my brother and I, who we're complete opposites. I have light blonde hair and blue eyes compared to Dracus' dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. Herc and Neila were joking about something or other and came down to sit in front of me.  
  
"Hey Ash," Herc said smiling. "You aren't working today?"  
  
"Nope I had the afternoon off because I worked an extra time last week when Iolaus was sick," I explained.  
  
"Nice," Neila replied. Not long later, Mimma strolled in with Casche, Celest and Dracus. The three girls and my older brother had just finished a grueling and very long training session for the afternoon. They walked in looking tired and as if they we're glad for a chance to sit down finally.   
  
"That was a great workout today," the goddess of stars and constellations told us, pushing a ringlet behind her left ear.   
  
"Definitely, but it felt good," the young sorceress added to Celest's remark before stretching out her long legs and sitting to her friend's right. "Plus I kicked Dracus' butt....again"  
  
"I let you win!" Dracus said, attempting to defend himself, though no one really believed him. He was still trying to get used to the idea that girls could, will, and did beat him at many of the events the Academy offered to us each and everyday.  
  
"Sure you did D. Just keep on telling youself that!" I teased my older brother knowing very well that he'd be mad at me later for not defending him.  
  
Casche sat down next to me and looked around the central meeting hall before asking us all, " Hey where's everybody else?"  
  
"Well, Iolaus is working but I have no clue where the others are," Herc confessed. Not long after he spoke in two other cadets walked in to join us. Alayia came in first, looking as if she was about to fall asleep, followed closly by an equally as tired looking young prince of Corinth. They both strolled in and sat down next to Zeus' two children, Hercules and Neila.  
  
"Where were you guys?" Neila asked wondering about the two latest arrivals, who had joined us a little tardier than most of the school.  
  
"We we're in a class, it seemed like old Fiddle-Face droned on forever!" Alayia admitted. "I can't even remember what he said, my brain just blocked it out".  
  
The group let out a simultaneous "oooohhhh we know how that can be" before one of our friends continued.  
  
"Yeah you know good old Feducious, he was conducting his experiment to see how much boredom was humanly possible," Jason said grinning.   
  
At this point, Cheiron had decided to start this little meeting and all the cadets were anxious to see what it was about. Feducious had gotten our attention and surprisingly everyone was silent. Although that did not last very long. Iolaus came running through the door, not noticing the disturbance he had caused. The whole school turned to see Iolaus who immediately turned bright red.  
  
"Sorry I got out of work late. You know Kora," he mumbled as an attempt at an apology before taking a seat next to Jason.  
  
"As I was about to say," Cheiron spoke, causing Iolaus disturbance to disapear. "The Academy has decided that all of you students need a reward for your good work and effort of late. We know it is a long time between the upcoming break so you need any little breaks you can get. We'll be starting a camping trip tomorrow. Feducious will lead it and all who want to sign up are welcomed to. And those who want to stay at the Academy are welcomed. I will be here and there will be activities available here also in case anyone is not interested in taking the trip."  
  
With that all of the cadets stood. I walked over to sign the scroll for the camping trip and wondered what surprises this trip would hold.  
  
I was the first to reach the scroll and quickly scribbled down those six letters that would let Feducious know I was ready and willing for this trip. I turned to leave and was just about at the door when Feducious announced, "Any one planning on attending the camping trip stay here for another short meeting"  
  
"Figures he waits till I'm practically out the door," I mumbled to myself before taking a seat near the back of the auditorium being too lazy to walk myself all the way up to the front.  
  
Feducious waited for all the cadets that wanted to had signed up before beginning yet another boring speech that he was so famous for.  
  
"All right now listen up and listen good. There will be no rule breaking on this trip. You all understand me?" he began as he paced across the front of the large room. "You will listen to me at all times and anyone who disobeys will be punished both our there and once we return to the Academy. Am I clear?"  
  
"Crystal," I heard an agitated Iolaus say under his breath from the a couple of rows in front of me. The rest of the group mumbled a low "yes sir" or nodded tired heads.   
  
"Good. Now we leave tomorrow morning at dawn so make sure your all set by then. I'll explain the rest of the rules then. Get to bed early. We have a long trek ahead of ourselves tomorrow and I don't want any of you dragging behind because your too tired. Pack lots of warm clothes. The nights out there are cold and I'm not going to listen to all of you complain. Dismissed."  
  
Everyone piled out of the auditorium and headed towards the mess hall to catch some supper. The cadets who had not signed up to go camping were already there digging into some of the food, despite it's awful taste. I found an empty table and proceeded to sit down and stuff my face like my fellow classmates. I guess I didn't realize how ravenous I was until food was placed in front of my face.  
  
"Hungry are we Ash?" a brunette girl asked.  
  
"How could you tell Smenzer?" I answered still eating. The response I got from the new cadet was a giggle and a shake of the head as she sat down next to me with her plate of food.  
  
"This trip sounds like fun," Hercules said as he walked over and sat across from Smenzer and I.  
  
"Yeah I know. I can't wait," came Mimma's soft voice from right behind the young demi-god.  
  
"As long as we get away from classes I'm happy," Celest added coming closer to the table.  
  
Soon the table was filled and everyone was talking excitedely about the field trip we would all taking the following day.  
  
"I can't believe we have to wake up so early," Iolaus whined through a mouthful of food  
  
"I know it is awfully early, "Alayia agreed.  
  
"But the earlier we get up the quicker we get there," Neila told them.  
  
"That's true," Casche agreed.  
  
"Well I'm going to go pack, anyone else going back to the dorms right now?" Jason asked before glancing around the table.  
  
"Yeah I am," I said before sticking one last bite of my food in my mouth and getting up to follow Jason. "See you later guys"  
  
"Bye," Jason added before we walked out of the dining hall together.  
  
"How long do you think we're going to be gone?" I asked the monarch that accompanied me.  
  
"A few days at least. I don't even know how long it will take to get there but I think I heard Feducious and Cheiron talking the other day saying it would be a day's walk. At the time I had no idea what they were talking about but now I think that they were talking about this trip. So I figure since it'll take a days walk to get there and a days walk to get back to the Academy that's two days. And then once we get there we will probably stay at least two days. If not three so we'll probably be gone anywhere from four to six days, most likely"  
  
"Wow, Jase you know you could have just said something like 'I don't know probably a few days'," I teased as I laughed at Jason's love of detail.  
  
"Well you know me!" Jason replied as we approached the place where he headed for the boy's dormitories and I headed for the girls. "All right Ash, I'll see you in the morning, you got any questions on anything don't hesitate to come and ask me. You know you can"  
  
"Thanks and I'm sure if I do I'll get a days talk about a yes or no question!" I teased as I headed towards my room. He playfully swung at me but I ducked out of the way and skipped down the hallway giggling all the way.   
  
I finished packing and climbed into bed as I heard the rest of the cadets returning. I was tired from the day and decided to get into bed early not because of what Feducious said but hey a girl needs her beauty rest!  
  
The next morning I woke right as the sun was peaking over the horizon. I reached my arm out the window and it felt as if it was a little chilly outside. I got dressed in my normal clothing though figuring it would get warmer as the day went on and considering we would be walking a lot. I grabbed my cloak and bag and dropped it outside my door and decided to wake some of the other girls up so our adventure could begin.   
  
I went to Smenzer's door first and knocked lightly before saying, "Smenzer, you awake hun?"  
  
The door opened and the new cadet stood there smiling, "Yup I'm excited for the trip! This is my first trip with the Academy!"  
  
"Mine too! I can't wait to get going. I bet the guys will be late though. Trying to get Iolaus out of bed is a feat in itself!" I exclaimed. "Why don't you go wake up Neila and Casche and I'll wake up Celest, Mimma and Alayia."  
  
She nodded before turning and heading down the corridor in the opposite direction as I was going.   
  
Mimma and Alayia we're awake when I knocked but Celest wasn't. "Come on Celest rise and shine! We're going camping this morning remember!" I am definitely a morning person, even though I'll be tired later in the day.  
  
I walked back towards where my bag was and Casche, Neila and Smenzer were waiting with their bags. Alayia and Mimma came out a few moments later to join us. After a few moments and a lot of noises of clothes being thrown about, Celest appeared looking sleepy.  
  
"Morning sunshine!" Mimma exclaimed at her drowsy friend.  
  
"The suns not even up yet so how can there be sunshine! You know theres a reason I'm the goddess or stars and constellations because then I don't have to deal with mornings!" Celest said managing a smile with squinted eyes.  
  
We headed down towards our designated meeting area where about 10 cadets were already there. Feducious was there with his usual puss on his face. He was joined with Garen, a new teacher at the Academy. Garen was young and looked as though he had graduated only a few years earlier. He related well to the cadets and everyone liked him and wished they were in his class.   
  
"Hey girls. Don't you all look lovely this morning," my brother Dracus flirted with my friends as he approached us, with Jason at his heels.  
  
"Save it Dracus. I told them all you wet the bed till you were 14 summers old. None of them are going to like you," I teased as Dracus turned bright red. He was only my half my brother but since we found out we only shared the same mother, I think we began to get closer.  
  
All the other cadets laughed and Jason playfully punched him before saying, "She got you good!"  
  
"Where are Iolaus and Herc?" Casche asked, looking around but could not find her two other friends in the crowd with the other cadets getting ready to leave for the camping trip.  
  
"Trying to wake up Iolaus. Where else?" Dracus said laughing. Everyone joined him well knowing Iolaus was the most difficult person in the world to wake up. They figured Hercules wouldn't be down for a while.  
  
Feducious looked around before taking out a scroll from his pocket. "All right everyone time for roll call....... Alayia........Ashley.........Andros.........Casche.........Celest.........Dracus........Erran........Hercules........Where is that boy?"  
  
Up until now, all the cadets had answered with a simple "here" or "present" but there was no reply, as the young demi-god was not here. "Um sir?" Alayia was the first to speak walking up to Fiddle-face before explaining "I think Hercules and Iolaus are on their way down here right now,"  
  
"I told them to be in time!" Feducious fumed. "Take this and finish attendance," he added before handing the scroll to Garen who made a face after Feducious turned away, causing all the cadets to laugh at a oblivious grumpy old man.  
  
"Ok so If Hercules isn't here then neither is Iolaus," the young teacher spoke. His voice was deep and many of the female cadets had crushes on him. He was only a couple years older, which made him seem more in reach. The fact that most of the female population at the school had a liking to Garen, obviously made the many male cadets jealous of the teacher. Though they all looked up to him and thought he was extremlely cool "Moving on......Jason.........Kapper........Mimma...........Neila...........Smenzer. All right well everyone else is accounted for so I guess all we can do is wait for Feducious to return with those two."  
  
A few moments later Feducious came streaming down the hall, looking more furious than when he left. Hercules followed behind with a very sleepy looking Iolaus. The young hunters hair was everywhere and the other cadets couldn't help but laugh at him. And of course, Iolaus had no idea what everyone was laughing so hysterically at. They could only imagine how one would try and awake Iolaus in the mornings once they started the trip.  
  
"Everyone pick a partner. And quickly we've already wasted enough time," Feducious shouted at all the cadets.  
  
Smenzer and I joined up and us, along with the rest of the cadets headed out the door on the way to begin out adventure.   
  
The sun had not reached mid day once we started our journey. It was very humid out and sticky. We walked what seemed like forever without so much as a break. Feducious was like some kind of slave driver out there. Once the sun was directly on top of us we were all drenched in sweat. Feducious finally gave us a break and we all sank to the ground where we were. Everyone pulled out their canteens and began to chug their water as if there were no tomorrow.   
  
"Wow I really have some swack," Iolaus said, removing his now wet hand from underneath the back of his vest.  
  
"Swack? What's that?" Smenzer asked curiously. She was not the only one that didn't know though everyone looked at Iolaus with that confused look he often gets once he starts talking his own language again.   
  
"The Sw is from sweaty and the ack is from back. Get it? Sweaty back!" Iolaus said happily.   
  
"Only Iolaus would think of something like that!" Mimma exclaimed between sips of water.   
  
"Hey Feducious when are we going to stop for water again? I drank all my water," I commented, hoping it would be soon. I think all of us had the same problem. We were so happy to have a break we ended up finishing off all of our water.  
  
"Once we find a suitable drinking source," the grumpy old man replied. He was a miser and of course still had all his water left.  
  
"But we haven't even looked yet," Hercules protested angrily to his teacher. He did not like the way Feducious was leading this trip at all.   
  
"Herc's right. We've probably gone by 10 at least. Can we look around here for one while we're resting?" Neila asked, adding to her brother's protests against their current leader.  
  
"Fine, but only a few of you go. Celest, Jason, Hercules and Casche can go. The rest of you stay here. And don't go far. Be back here in a little while or you will be in trouble," Fiddle Face scowled.   
  
The four cadets nodded and turned and walked to my left, hoping they would find a water source.  
  
"We're lucky he actually let us go," Hercules deduced as they walked across the dry grass.  
  
"I know. You and Iolaus got him into a bad mod this morning when you guys weren't there on time," Jason told his demi-god friend.  
  
"Its not my fault Iolaus will never get out of bed on time! Besides, you and Dracus are the ones who left *me* to wake him up! I don't suppose you tried to cover for us when we weren't there either," Hercules retorted, half joking.  
  
"All right boys, calm down there!" Casche said, sneaking in between two of her fellow cadets. "We have to find the some water and get back before Feducious has another fit."  
  
"Casche's right. If we don't find some water then we have to keep walking without it and it's too hot outside for that," the goddess of stars and constellations said after wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.   
  
"All right All right, we're looking!" Jason replied.   
  
The quad of cadets had not been walking for long when they came across a rather large lake. The two girls were sent back to the group to inform them of the lake. Hercules and Jason stayed at the lake and awaited their two friends return with their fellow cadets.  
  
"Oh wow! This lake is beautiful," Alayia exclaimed as she bent over and filled up her water canteen.  
  
"I know it is!" Smenzer agreed as she walked over next to Alayia. "Look at the way the sun hits the water."  
  
"Your right," I added coming over to my two friends. "I hope wherever we're going looks like this"  
  
"Where are we going anyways?" Iolaus asked.  
  
"I have no clue. Feducious and Garen won't tell us that, "Jason answered. "All I know is that I head them say it's a days walk. So wherever we camp tonight that's probably the place"  
  
"I guess since we're stopped we should have some lunch now. Eat if you want but remember this is the only time we're stopping to eat lunch. We have some rough terrain coming up ahead of us so we won't have many places to stop if we want to make it to our destination by night fall. There are *no* possible areas for us to stop in between here and our desired campsite for the night," Feducious explained. The idea of the land being too rough to be able to set up a camp scared me a bit but I figured Feducious was just trying to scare us. If I only knew then what was ahead for my traveling companions and myself.  
  
We all happily munched on some berries and apples as we waited for our instructor to tell us it was time to up and leave again.   
  
"This trip was a really good idea." Neila told us, in between bites of the juicy red apple in her left hand.  
  
"I know I'm so glad they had it. Plus it gave us a chance to get out of classes," Smenzer said as she placed some berries back on top of her bag and stretched her arms over her head.  
  
"Are you going to eat that?" Iolaus asked almost immediately as it left the previous cadet's hand.  
  
"Yes! I was just stretching Iolaus! Besides you've got your own food there!" Smenzer replied, grabbing her food before Iolaus could devour it on his own.  
  
"Hey Hercules come here for a second," Casche said as Zeus' son walked over to her. She pushed away the hair that was in front of his face and started laughing. "Does anyone else see that? Hercules has a tan line from his hair!"  
  
"Oh yeah! I can see it look! There's that strip across his forehead," Celest giggled as she pointed at Hercules' forehead.  
  
In the sun that day they had all gotten tans. Or sunburns in some cases. Hercules was just had the misfortune of needing a haircut. When his hair hung over the front of his face you couldn't see the line but once it moved you could. It looked as if he some weird birth mark. Everyone was laughing though Alcemne's son did not seem to appreciate it very much.  
  
"All right cadets. Fill up your jugs and let's get going. We still have a long ways walk ahead of us," Garen instructed much to Hercules' relief.   
  
Everyone began to follow Feducious while the other young teacher stayed around filling his canteen. Apparently he was going to be the one keeping watch from the rear this time.   
  
We all walked on along the flat surface for only a few precious moments after leaving the serene lake. Slowly our path began to recede. The next thing was the ground. It went from soft grass to dirt, and finally to rocks. As the path got smaller our legs grew wearier. The path changed from ascending to descending so many times we had no idea what level we were at.   
  
We walked along a narrow path turned sideways and inched by an area with a large pit on both sides. In some areas the path had large puddles from the recent rain which only made the path smaller. I was the last of the cadets as we all slowly made our way across. The ground was covered with leaves and as I took a step with my left foot it fell out from me and I lost my footing as the air rushed by me.   
  



	2. The Adventure Begins

I didn't realize what was happening until my feet fell out from under me. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I fell. Suddenly someone grabbed my wrist and I peered below at my dangling feet. It looked like it was a long way down and I was not particularly interested in finding out exactly how long it was. I wasn't even aware of who had grabbed my wrist, only that whoever it was had just saved my life.   
  
I screamed once I realized I was falling until I realized someone had grabbed my wrist. I had no idea who it was that had just saved my life.  
  
"Ashley don't worry. I'm not going to let go of you. Just hold on tight though," I heard Garen's voice echo from above me. When he saw me lose my balance he reached out for me, in order to keep holding me where I was he was crouched down low and two other cadets were holding his other arm so he didn't lose his balance also. "Can you reach up your other hand so that we can hurl you up?"  
  
I tried to answer but my vocal cords would not allow it. I reached my left arm up slowly and two hands grasped it tightly. I was slowly pulled up and once I was close enough I felt someone grab me under my arms and hoist me up onto the familiar ledge. I did not even notice that the person's hands were still wrapped around my waist in my dazed state.   
  
"Thank Zeus your all right!" Smenzer exclaimed as she gave me a quick hug.  
  
"You had us all so scared!" Neila exclaimed "Are you all right?"  
  
I was still so shocked that I only nodded. My legs swung over the ledge and I leaned over to peer down. The strong hands around my waist pulled me back and my eyes widened in disbelief. I couldn't believe how far down it was!  
  
"I think we better just keep on walking. It's natural for her to be scared right now but the worst thing to do is stay here," Garen instructed, talking as if I was not there. Truth be told, I was but only physically.  
  
"He's right. Cadets, we're moving, now " Feducious ordered.  
  
"Hold on to my hand Ash. I'll help you make it through the rest of the way," Jason offered as he pulled me up and released his hands from my hips. "Everyone make sure your careful. Hold onto your partner. Smenzer you and Andros can partner up here. I'll stay with Ash for now."  
  
I still had not talked as we continued our journey to Zeus knows where. Luckily for all of us, after walking for a little while longer the path opened up and was no longer a man made bridge over giant pits. It almost looked as if two holes were dug on either side of the path.   
  
"Is it only me or is everyone starting to get the idea that Feducious has no idea where he's going?" I heard Alayia ask from near the front of the pack.  
  
"Does he ever?" Iolaus retorted.  
  
"Quiet! He'll here you!" Hercules scolded his partner.   
  
"Lighten up Herc!" Casche said from behind the demi-god.  
  
"I know Herc! We're on a field trip supposed to be having fun!" Celest added.  
  
"Well I'm sorry but Ash just almost fell before! It's gotten me a little worried!" Hercules said.  
  
"But thankfully, Ash is all right so we can concentrate on having fun," Mimma reminded her friend.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll get their soon," Jason said, obviously trying to get my mind off the conversation I was presently listening to.  
  
"It's getting dark," was all that I commented back. We were now walking side by side since the path had widened. I no longer held his hand but his hand was still placed protectively on my lower back since I was still a little shaky about the whole walking thing. We continued walking through all sorts of terrain and soon we were at a large clearing. What looked like very tall rocks could be seen in the dimly lit horizon.   
  
"Well cadets. Here we are. Everyone can start setting up now," Feducious instructed us all. And we all settled down to try and get as much rest as possible for the following days activities.  
  
I couldn't fall asleep. Every time I closed my eyes all I could see was the bottom of that mountain I almost fell through earlier in the day. If Garen hadn't caught my wrist then I don't know what would have happened. He was definitely not going to let me fall once he had caught my wrist. My right wrist was slightly bruised where he had held one. I rotated my sore wrists and listened to them crack, hoping no one had heard it. The last thing I wanted was someone to wake up. I was definitely not in the mood to talk this night.  
  
The stars shown brightly and I looked over at a sleeping Celest. The young cadet was the goddess of the Stars and Constellations after all. Celest was my half-sister and I was glad that the two of us had gotten so close once I came to the Academy. Besides what girl could say she never wanted a sister? Laying down next to her was her dreaming partner, Casche. Casche was half nymph. Her long red hair was going about in all directions as she slept soundly. A tall girl slept a few feet away. Mimma's long black braids hung just so that you could see their unique blue streak. At 6 feet Mimma towered over my 5'5" self but her heart was even bigger than her height. Her sorceress powers simply amazed me.   
  
Alayia slept next to her. Her eyelids covered her icy blue eyes but they were the most remarkable things to look at. So beautiful almost anyone was mesmerized by them. Neila's blonde hair covered her face in her slumber. She was my aunt and had taken me under her wing once I came to the Academy. My partner snoozed to my right. She had just come to the Academy not long after I had but Smenzer and I immediately clicked. She has the most amazing background and although is young, has great insight into life. No matter what problems that I may have she is always there ready to listen. As all the girls are.  
  
I looked about at six of the girls who had made me feel at home in a strange place. I knew I would never be able to repay them for all that they had done for me. Growing up without a mother, I never had women around me. I was always more comfortable with men. Whether be younger or older. The man that had raised me and who I thought was my father until a short while ago, Narcharis taught me how to be a woman. Though being a man he obviousley didn't have much experience. What he had taught me couldn't have been farther from the truth. He taught me woman stayed at home and cleaned. Were married off young and had basically no say. I'm afraid if I had not found out earlier about my real farther than he might've had me married off by now.   
  
He was always sending me out of the house whenever he was home. All other times he was off fighting in some war. That's why he sent me to be a priestess, so that he could get rid of me and I would have some place that would take care of me. Now I know he sent me away because I looked too much like my mother and it pained him to see me knowing that I wasn't his daughter. Well atleast I assume that is whats true. I haven't seen him since before I found out Ares' was my real father. Ares told him I found out but I don't even know how he reacted. Releved I assume.  
  
When I think of poor Jason's situation I pity him. He might possibly have to marry for the betterment of his kingdom. Not for love. As I have no real parents I have no obligation to marry the way they feel. My mother, rest her soul, wouldn't want me forced into a marriage I did not want to be in. She was of a noble family in her other country, but left all that to marry Narcharis. Yet she never regretted it. Ares, well I don't know about him. He seems so cruel sometimes. The stories I have heard. Yet he's my father. There is some things that don't change and that is one of them, no matter how horrible he is sometimes. As for his ideas on my marriage. I doubt I will ever know. Nor do I want to.  
  
I guess I'm sort of rushing things in worrying about marriage. I haven't even found a suitor yet. I suppose the time will come when it does.   
  
Coming to the Academy has been the best thing for me. Those six girls alone have showed me that woman are stronger, but physically and mentally, than a lot of men. I'm not even close to having some of the fighting skills as some of them but hey, that's what I'm here for right. I'm getting a lot sleepier. Maybe I'll close my eyes just for a little while longer.  
  
Sunlight, what? I guess I fell asleep! I must've been tired. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Most cadets had all ready awoken, yet some were still sleeping. Most noticeably Iolaus, who was snoring loudly. As I looked more carefully, I peered at what I had thought were large rocks the night before. There were about four or five large structures that looked to have some kind of carving on them. There was something about them that called to me. I wanted to get closer to them. Some thing in my head told me to. Without telling anyone, I got up and began walking towards them. I just had to get a closer look. A grab on my wrist halted my footsteps.   
  
"I don't think going off by yourself would be very wise right now, Ashley, now would it?" Feducious scolded. "Especially after your little scene yesterday. We don't want you getting yourself into anymore trouble. I don't feel like dealing with it right now."  
  
"The only reason I slipped is because of you," I retorted unaware of both my growing level of anger and the also increasing crowd around us. "If you hadn't led us down such a treacherous pathway then I wouldn't have lost my footing!"  
  
"Watch the way you speak to me young lady. We may not still be at the Academy but *I* am still in charge. Remember that. I don't care who your father is. You *will* listen to me," he shouted. "If you don't behave then you won't be going on anymore field trips. You understand me?"  
  
"Yes I understand you very clearly. And like I would want to go on anymore of these field trips. Almost dying once is enough!"   
  
"That's it your staying here today!" Fiddle Face shouted and regrabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the center of camp. "Garen! Your watching her today. Don't let her out of your site. On second thought don't let her leave this spot here!"  
  
He then pushed me down on the ground near his and Garen's equipment. The cadets looked around shocked at what they had just seen. By now all the cadets, including Iolaus had woken up. He ordered them to follow him and they began to. Hercules ran up to Feducious.  
  
"I don't think we should leave her alone," he suggested.  
  
"She will be fine. Now get back with the others," he bellowed. When he turned I thought I saw Feducious eyes a glowing red but no one else seemed to notice. *I am definitely too overtired* I thought to myself before shaking my head and rubbing my eyes  
  
*I have to get more sleep* I thought as I shook the thought out of my head. I watched worriedly as my teacher and the other cadets headed towards the ruins. I'd just have to keep an eye out for him. That's all.  
  
The other cadets began to follow our teacher as Garen looked around confused before turning to me and asking. "What exactly *did* you say? I've never seen him quite so mad before."  
  
"I.....I.....I don't exactly know," I stuttered, still trying to figure out if what I saw was real or not. "I guess I was rude about the whole me almost being killed thing! But don't I deserve to be a *little* mad".  
  
"Yeah I guess, but he still acted weirder than usual. I'll see what's up once he returns I guess"  
  
"Hey Garen! Did you notice anything a little weird about Feducious' eyes?" I asked hoping I wasn't losing my mind.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Forget it, it was nothing," I said. I knew he had not seen it. If he had he would have immediately known what I was talking about.   
  
*I wonder if she saw what I saw* Garen wondered. *I wont say anything because I dont want to worry her*   
  
*CLOSE TO THE RUINS*  
  
"I don't feel good about leaving poor Ash all alone," Neila confessed as she walked with the other cadets.   
  
"I don't either but Fiddle face didn't give us a chance. You saw how mad he is. Is he always like that?" Smenzer asked. Like me, she was still pretty knew and hadn't known Feducious that long.  
  
"No I have no idea what got into him," Hercules reassured.   
  
"Yeah sure he's usually a class A jerk but nowhere near what he was today," Jason added.  
  
"What are you cadets discussing behind my back?" Fiddle Face bellowed.   
  
"Nothing," the group mumbled under their breath as they got closer to the ruins. Once they got closer they forgot all about the incident that occurred earlier in the day.   
  
There were some kind of ancient hieroglyphics. Yet no one understood what they said.  
  
"Feducious do you know what this says?" Alayia asked curiously.   
  
"Not exactly. They are quite ancient. I do know that this place was used as an area for sacrifices to ancient gods. Not the ones we now worship," Feducious explained rather calmly compared to his previous state.   
  
*back at camp*  
  
Garen and I were sitting in silence, both thinking about what could be up with old Fiddle Face. Suddenly what was a crystal clear day began to change as clouds filled in the sky and a breeze picked up.  
  
"Where did that come from?" I asked as the breeze turned into a stronger wind. Leaves were blowing everywhere and we were rushing around to keep the stuff from blowing away.  
  
"I don't know but grab the stuff!" Garen shouted over the roar of the wind. Garen walked over near one of the trees. He bent over to pick up a stray blanket just as an unknown object flew towards him and embedded itself in the tree, right where Garen's head would have been had he not bent over.  
  
"Holy Zeus!" I exclaimed as I tried to keep my balance throughout the rough winds. *that was too close* I thought to myself as I noticed the thing that almost took Garen's head off. Yet from where I was standing, or attempting to stand, I could not tell what it was.  
  
Garen just sat their stunned as he looked above him at the maimed tree trunk. His eyes were glazed with terror.   
  
The wind continued to blow and more objects flew around the air as I dropped to the ground to avoid any of them hitting me. I crawled over to where Garen was sitting up straight, still shocked. I pulled him to a laying position on the ground as the objects were flying low also.   
  
Suddenly the wind turned into what sounded like an eerie laughter. I thought I was imagining things until Garen looked at me and said; "What in Hades is that? Do you hear that?"  
  
He had obviously come out of his fear induced trance and was now began to panic. "Pull yourself together!" I screamed. He was the teacher for Zeus' sake! He wasn't supposed to panic! That was supposed to be me! "It's just the wind!"  
  
My attempt at reassurance fell short as the laughter began to grow louder and louder until it suddenly stopped.  
  
"The calm before the storm," I heard my teacher mumble as he started off into the distance where the other cadets were.  
  
*ELSEWHERE NEAR THE RUINS*  
  
"Is it me or did it suddenly get a lot colder?" Casche asked as she rubbed her hands along her upper arms in an attempt to get warmer.  
  
"I know. It was sunny a minute ago," Mimma added silently wondering what could have changed the weather.  
  
"The ruins are unbelievable," Hercules said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I don't see what's so great about them," Iolaus exclaimed yawning. "I think Ash is lucky, getting to stay at camp".  
  
"You don't find it interesting that this place has such a great history?" Smenzer asked, surprised.  
  
"No, not really," Iolaus mumbled.  
  
"Can you imagine how many people lost their lives here," Neila said.  
  
"Those poor people. So many were murdered here," Alayia contemplated.   
  
"Yeah, they thought if they sacrificed their lives that their gods and goddesses would be good to them," Celest explained.   
  
"Who really cares. It was their own fault. They died and I bet nothing different happened, its stupid," Iolaus said.  
  
The words had not been out of his mouth before the winds roared. The earth shook beneath their feet and the cadets scrambled to find something to help keep their balance.  



	3. Some much needed help....from you?

Ok well here is part 3 like I promised! Disclaimer I forgot to add before:  
  
I don't own Young Hercules or anything related to it. No $ is being made this is purely for fun!  
  
A/N: To "Z" - I don't care if Young Hercules is married. First off, I write YH fan fiction because I liked the show and miss watching it. Second, in case you didn't actually read my story there is no romantic involvement anywhere in it so you are extremely far off. To Kora thanks for the reviews and I have no idea about that season premiere thing the other reviwer was talking about! We can always hope!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What had began as a light breeze was now a powerful gust of wind and many of the cadets had been knocked over. They struggled to get their balance to no avail. Everyone was a bundle of bodies as cadets collided with each other while trying to remain standing.   
  
"Everyone on the ground! It will be easier that way!" Hercules shouted over the roaring wind.  
  
Immediately everyone dove on the ground, except for Feducious who remained standing, and unmoving. He did not take his eyes off the monuments and just stared ahead. The wind knocked even the strongest cadets over but Feducious remained standing without even any effort. The cadets glanced at their teacher dumfounded when a loud thunder was heard, causing the ground to shake even more than it had been before.  
  
By now almost everyone was in hysterics as it began to rain. The students looked anxiously to Feducious for answers or some guidance. Receiving none, the students fears grew. One boy looked as he was almost near tears. After a few moments Feducious began calmly walking towards the cadets huddled on the ground as an evil laughter filled the air. The cadets looked up to see it was coming from Feducious.  
  
Then it happened, the wind stopped. The rain ceased. The ground grew still. And the cadets grew more frightened. Feducious continued walking, eyes glowing. He pulled something out of his pocket and began to speak.  
  
"Let past be present, let present be past.   
This time I will not go, this time my life will last.  
I gave my life and one more will take my place.  
Forever living and dying continuing the race.  
My life I did give, my life I did provide.  
In change for that I will exchange the mind.  
Body from body bring soul to soul,  
My life has ended, now it shall begin and I shall be whole"  
  
Everyone looked on unmoving and wondering what he was going to do next. Without warning he turned around and ran full speed towards the temple. Now Feducious wasn't the most able-bodied man but you wouldn't have known that by his speed of running. Everyone broke out into ranting and lots of confusion was going about. No one knew what to do or what was going on.  
  
"Everyone be quiet!" Normally quiet Smenzer yelled, remaining calm. "We can't all flip out right now! I'm going to go back and try and get help now who wants to come with me?"  
  
"I'll go," Jason offered as he went to stand near Smenzer.  
  
"Me too," Mimma added and joined the other two volunteers. Jason had enough in his pack to last the three of them until they could reach the Academy and they set off.  
  
"Now don't forget to tell Garen everything that happened and where we went," Jason instructed before they left.  
  
The rest of the cadets, under Hercules and Iolaus' instructions headed back to where Garen and I were, wondering where Feducious could be.   
  
"This can't be happening!" Garen shouted "How do I know what to do with all these kids? I've only been teaching for a couple of moons and Feducious has to go off and get himself possessed!"  
  
Seeing Garen was about to have a nervous breakdown I walked over to him and placed my hand on his arm, "Hey Garen look at me. It's going to be all right. Mimma, Smenzer and Jason will get Cheiron and be back here soon. Hopefully he'll know what to do but right now all we can do is hope".  
  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY IT'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?" Garen asked, now shouting at me as well as anyone else standing close enough.  
  
"We have to think that way or it's not going to work. If we think we're going to fail, then obviously we will," Casche said walking up next to myself.  
  
"She's right. Get a hold of yourself Garen," Alayia added.  
  
"Yeah I'm supposed to be the unreasonable one," Iolaus joked. "Now what am I going to do if your the one freaking out!"  
  
"I was not freaking out!" Garen said just realizing how he had been acting.  
  
"Yes you were! But it's ok we all deserve to have a fit once and a while!" Neila comforted.  
  
"So anyone have any idea what to do now?" Celest piped up.  
  
"I don't know about all of you but I think we should just get the Hades out of here," Andros, a second year cadet said glancing around at the other cadets,  
  
"You have got to be kidding!" Casche responded.  
  
"Yeah I know we can't just leave Feducious out there. We got to get that thing out of him! He could be in real danger right now. It's pathetic that your only thinking of yourself. Hasn't Cheiron taught you anything," Garen added glaring at the young man. All the other cadets shared his and Casche's feelings. Feducious needed them now and they weren't about to let him down.  
  
"I know that that Jason, Smenzer and Mimma will get back to the Academy soon and be able to get the other cadets and Cheiron's help. They have to. They're our only hope," Hercules said his final words hitting at everyone's worst fears.  
  
******************  
  
"I hope they will be alright by the time we get back. Did you see Feducious' eyes?" Mimma asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah I know they were frightening! Glowing red," Jason responded.  
  
"Pure evil," Smenzer added. "I'm sure they will be fine. We just got to hope that Cheiron will know what to do."  
  
"I know and we have to hurry back. Feducious looked like he was going to cause some serious damage," the young sorceress said.  
  
"Yeah I don't know what got him but it looked like it was going to be powerful. I think I have an idea what or well who it could have been," Smenzer said while scratching her ear, deep in thought.  
  
"What? How?" Jason asked, impressed.  
  
"Well Feducious said that sacrifices used to take place there right? To some of the gods back then. Well obviousely someone wants to make more sacrifices. Now here's the part I'm not to sure about. Now either the person who possessed Feducious is either someone thinking if they kill someone else they can take their place or they think by sacrificing more people their god will come back to power," Smenzer explained.  
  
"Wow you got everything covered girl!" Mimma said enthusiastically. "Now we just got to figure out a way to stop it!"  
  
"Well it's already pretty dark, we left kind of late. Why don't we stop here for the night? One of us should keep watch.........just in case," Jason said, a hint of fear in his deep voice.   
  
"I'll go first," Smenzer volunteered while Jason and Mimma settled down. She hadn't been on watch more than an hour when rustling was heard in the near by bushes.   
  
"Who's there?" she shouted, glancing around. Suddenly appeared a tall, dark man. At first Smenzer could not see his face till he took once step closer and the light from the fire shone on his handsome features.  
  
"I'm sorry did I frighten you my dear?" the new arrival hissed at the cadet.  
  
"I've seen scarier things under my bed," Smenzer retorted.  
  
"Feisty aren't we. Lots of you female cadets seem to be. Guess you have to be to survive alone in a man's world," the dark haired man responded.  
  
"Who says it's a man's world? You? Your the one who runs to his mother every time something doesn't go your way!"  
  
"I did not come here to fight! Believe it or not, I came to help"  
  
After he spoke this Smenzer stared in shock. She wanted to trust him, something inside her told her that his heart was pure, but she just didn't know. In the meanwhile Mimma and Jason had awoken and Jason was immediately on his feet rushing towards their visitor.  
  
"What in Hades are you doing here?" Jason asked, obviously furious.   
  
"As I was just explaining to your friend here that I came to help you out in your little predicament".  
  
"And why should we believe you? You've never done anything for us before but cause misery," Mimma retorted.  
  
"I think we should believe him," Smenzer spoke up, ignoring her two friends shocked faces. "He did help us that time when that slayer from the future came"  
  
"Alright. We don't exactly have anything to lose right now," Jason reassured. "Alright Ares, what exactly is your plan?"  
  
"Follow me and I'll answer all your little questions," Ares said, but the three of them didn't exactly have to follow the god of war. They were more or less forced into doing so this time. Without hesitation Ares had zapped Jason, Smenzer, Mimma and himself as well as their stuff to right outside of Cheiron's Academy. The three cadets hit the ground at the same time with a loud "thud" as none of them were accustomed to being zapped around like that before.  
  
"Um thanks," Mimma mumbled brushing herself off. "Let's go get Cheiron!"  
  
The four new found friends stormed through the Academy gates only to be greeted by two newly appointed guards.  
  
"Who goes there," the first one asked.  
  
"It's us, Mimma, Jason and Smenzer," Mimma explained.  
  
"It's Ares! Go get Cheiron!" the second guard yelled and pulled out his sword.  
  
"Not so fast!" Smenzer shouted and grabbed the guard who was running by his shirt and hauled him back into place. "He's with us. It's fine."  
  
The two guards reluctantly stepped out of the way as Jason lead them towards Cheiron's chambers. They didn't want to think about how hard it was going to be to wake a sleeping centaur, or how unhappy he was going to be. After must pushing of each other Jason finally stepped forward and tapped Cheiron on the shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and was immediately startled to see Jason's face a few inches away from his own.  
  
"What's going on here," Cheiron asked confused "What are you doing here Ares? Came to cause more trouble?"  
  
"Why does everyone find it so hard to believe that I'm here to help!" the god exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
Smenzer stepped forward, hands clasped behind her back, "Well you see sir, we kind of have a problem. A big problem".  



	4. What do we do now?

Sorry about the mistake with chapter four, if you read it it was just a repeat of the second part of chapter 3 But it should be fixed now!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Smenzer stepped forward, hands clasped behind her back, "Well you see sir, we kind of have a problem."  
  
It had gotten late while the cadets that remained at the ruins tried to think of solutions to their rather large problem.  
  
"I don't think Feducious will be that easy to capture," Alayia said turning down a new cadet, Erran's suggestion.  
  
"Yeah I know did you see how fast he ran?" Casche exclaimed.  
  
"I know! So I'm thinking if he can run better, than he probably has more physical strength than normal," I added, as I walked around our campsite a bit. Hercules had a fire going by now and Iolaus and Neila had gone to look for food.  
  
"Where could Neila and Iolaus be?" Hercules asked a bit worried. The two cadets had been instructed to look away from the ruins but who knew were Feducious was at the moment or how powerful he actually was.  
  
"Well I think it's safe to bet that Neila has found food only to have Iolaus eat it while she's not looking," Celest joked though everyone thought of it as the truth rather than a joke.  
  
"Probably," Hercules replied with a laugh.  
  
"I definitely don't think we should split up anymore," Dracus suggested. "We either all go, or none. It's safer that way."  
  
"I agree and since I'm in charge, hey I like the sound of that!" Garen admitted with a chuckle. "We will each have watch in shifts, two at a time as so no one is alone."  
  
"I just thought of something!" Alayia exclaimed. "Do you remember that spell or what have you Feducious said before running off. Well it might be able to tell us what we need to know. Does anyone remember it?"  
  
""Let past be present, let present be past.   
This time I will not go, this time my life will last.  
I gave my life and one more will take my place.  
Forever living and dying continuing the race.  
My life I did give, my life I did provide.  
In change for that I will exchange the mind.  
Body from body bring soul to soul,  
My life has ended, now it shall begin and I shall be whole"  
  
Everyone looked to turn, shock written on their faces, at Celest who was now smiling happily at having remembered what Fiddle Face had said word for word. Being a goddess did have lots of advantages after all!  
  
"Well he said 'let past be present, let present be past' Could that have anything to do with the fact that sacrifices used to take place here a long time ago?" I asked thinking to myself.  
  
"I think your on to something sis!" Dracus exclaimed. "I think your right plus the next line says something like 'this time my life will last'"  
  
"If Mimma was here she would know how to decipher it," Casche said thinking about the young sorceress.   
  
"Now all we have to do is figure out what it plans to do to get it's life back," Hercules spoke.  
  
*****************************  
  
After Smenzer had explained the whole situation to Cheiron, he was very concerned for the safety of all the cadets as well as Garen and Feducious himself.  
  
"I've heard about this kind of thing before. The spirit posses the person. Now we have to figure out what the spirit plans to do." Cheiron said.  
  
"Well we know he plans to sacrifice someone. Whether it's Feducious or someone else I don't know," Jason added.  
  
"According to the spell he spoke, he plans to sacrifice someone else, if he succeeds then he can stay in Feducious' body and live his life. If not he must return to where he came from. It can only happen something like every 200 summers so I think he's desperate," Mimma explained to everyone.  
  
Ares looked around and crossed his arms, "Now what are we waiting for let's go save those cadets!"  
  
"Well it's the middle of the night they are probably all sleeping by now. Besides it will be easier to find Feducious in the light," Cheiron suggested "Why don't you cadets get some sleep and we'll leave at dawn."  
  
"I'll be back to dawn and we will leave no later," Ares said and with that he popped out of Cheiron's quarters.  
  
"Good night cadets, see you in the morning"  
  
*********************************  
  
I offered to go on first watch, and was joined by Iolaus who had returned with some food a couple of hours earlier. Celest of course was right and he had eaten most of the food. We we're talking quietley as to now awake the other cadets.  
  
"I always knew there was something a little off with old Fiddle-Face but I never suspected something like this!" Iolaus confessed.  
  
"I know your right," Casche said as she laughed out loud. "I hope they return with Cheiron soon....real soon"  
  
"I know but who knows it will take a centaur to travel those tiny pathways we went through before."  
  
"Good point, they probably won't be here for at least another day. I just hope we don't have anymore unusual meetings with Feducious."  
  
As if on cue, an eerie silence spread over our campsite. Before at least Hercules' snoring and Dracus' mumbles could have been heard. Now, nothing could. A complete and utterly terrifying silence that sent chills down Casche's spine.  
  
"Did you hear that? the young woman asked anxiously.  
  
"No I didn't hear anything," Iolaus responded, a bit of worry in his voice thinking that his companion was going crazy.  
  
"Exactly!" she exclaimed standing up, dagger in hand "It's too quiet. Something's up and I want to know what!"  
  
With that she started heading towards the nearby woods with Iolaus running at her heels, struggling to keep up.  
  
"Casche! Wait! We shouldn't leave them they are defenseless all sleeping like that!" he exclaimed losing some of his breath while trying to watch out for fallen branches.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't sit around here and wait for him for get us!" she said turning to face the young hunter, determination in her eyes. "Your right we can't leave them defenseless like that, that's why your going back to continue the watch!"  
  
"Oh no! I'm not letting you run off like that. He's dangerous I know your anxious but we have to work together to stop this," he said eyes pleading.  
  
"Alright, I'll go back,"  
  
The two walked back to find everything as they left it and the sleeping cadets none the wiser. Hercules resumed his snoring and all seemed right. Eventually Alayia awoke and her and another cadet named Andros took over the watch.  
  
Dawn approached steadily as the cadets began to awaken one by one. At the Academy, Ares was impatiently waiting outside Cheiron's door. Eventually the teacher, the god and the three cadets managed to rendezvous together outside the Academy walls. Back at the ruins, even Iolaus had managed to get up....without anyone's forcing, as he was accustomed to. The cadets has just started to eat their breakfast when they were startled, surprised and relived all at once.  
  
"Your back!" Iolaus exclaimed and ran up to hug Mimma. All the cadets did the same hugging their friends. In reality they had not even been gone in a day, thanks to Ares helping with their travel. None of the cadets seemed to notice Ares presence right away. We were all more happy to see them back we hadn't even noticed that they 'popped' in on us, so to speak. Celest was the first to recover and ran over to the god of war our father.  
  
"Dad! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well I saw what was happening and couldn't let my two daughters alone in this type of trouble," he replied, brushing away one of Celest's ringlets.  
  
"Well I'm glad you came," I spoke up, walking a bit closer to my father.  
  
He nodded and the three of us turned to look at the rest of the cadets who were now staring.   
  
"Nothing to see here!" my sister told the other cadets.   
  
Though instinct told Hercules not to trust his half-brother but he had tried his best to get used to seeing his enemy with his two daughters. After watching the three of us getting reacquainted Hercules found that he couldn't take it much longer. The young demigod stormed off and was followed closely by Garen.  
  
"Hey man everything ok?" the young teacher asked as he caught up with one of Zeus' sons.  
  
"I don't know Garen, I mean yeah lately Ares has been helping us out but I don't know. I still can't bring myself to trust him  
  
"That's understandable. I mean he is usually trying to kill you," Garen said cracking a smile and receiving on in return from Hercules. "Just try and stay out of his way. We don't want you to fighting each other and Feducious running around capturing people now do we? Plus we know it will only upset Celest and Ashley. And we don't want that do we?"  
  
"Your exactly right! Exactly," Hercules said shaking his head as his long blonde hair fell in front of his face.  
  
"Now I know I haven't been teaching here that long, so tell me if I'm wrong but all these girls at the Academy, there's just something about them I can't explain. Yeah I know I'm older than all of them, but wow but some of them....wow," the blonde haired teacher said, or attempted to say.  
  
"Boy do I know exactly what you mean," the prince of Corinth said walking up between the two men talking.   
  
"Exactly what who means? What? When? Who? Where? What'd ya say Jase?" Iolaus said obviously tongue tied and having his brain not connecting properly to his mouth as usual.  
  
"We were just talking about some of the girls at the Academy," Hercules explained to his friend.  
  
"Like Neila," Iolaus started. "She's what the only female son of Zeus, so that's why he made her immortal. Almost as tough as Hercules here. Yet she's ten times more graceful and one of the nicest cadets. I love the way her hair shines in the sun. A beautiful half-goddess if I ever did see one."  
  
"Yeah like Lilith too. Wow I wish she could have come on this trip. Not only is she funny, but she's pretty too. Look at what she started. She was strong enough to be the first female cadet and now there are almost as many girls as guys. She out up with all our stuff alone," Jason spoke, drifting into his own thoughts.  
  
"Yeah and Alayia, boy is she a fire cracker. Her eyes, oh wow. They are almost the color of ice...but they are blue too. They are just to unbelievable for words. I love talking to her, its so easy she makes it so easy. And what a fighter she is, its hard to believe she came to the Academy not so long ago" Hercules exclaimed.  
  
"Casche is a goddess now. When she came here she was just half-wood nymph now she's the goddess of Nature! I have never seen her as happy as when Carey was here before though. They made such a great couple. He's a good guy too bad he had to go back to the future. And what a voice!" Garen added.  
  
"Celest's a goddess too. But now she's always been. It's hard to imagine she's in charge of all those stars. I guess all goddess' are beautiful though right? But wow her hair is gorgeous, all those long ringlets. I've never seen hair that beautiful unless you count...well mine," Iolaus said running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Smenzer is a new cadet but she has fit in perfectly here. She's so nice, so trusting. Everything she tells me amazes me, she has lived the most remarkable life. Smenzer isn't afraid of anything. I wish I could be like that. Almost perfect that girl is huh, pretty, smart, trusting, nice, she's everything" Jason explained.  
  
"Don't forget Mimma. Now she has amazing hair, that one blue streak, now that is just amazing. It's hard not to stare at her, in a good way that is," Hercules chuckled. "Some of those spells she can do fascinate me. She can send people to the future and what not...she ahs so much skill its amazing."  
  
"Alright now I don't know but there is just something about Ash. I just look into her eyes and it seems everything is going to be alright. I can't explain it but that's what it feels like," Garen confessed, his own eyes glazed.  
  
The seven above mentioned girls giggled uncontrollably once they realized these guys really appreciated them and regarded them so highly. And to the fact that the boys had no idea they were there and listening intently. The knew the guys liked them they just never know they had appreciated them till now. They were still listening to their conversation when Dracus came up from behind them.  
  
"What are you girls doing?" He asked loudly so that Hercules, Jason, Iolaus and Garen turned to see the seven girls sitting there looking guilty and immediately knew they had heard the whole thing.  
  
"That's it you little eavesdroppers your gonna get it!" Hercules exclaimed as he chased after them.  
  
That was the most fun we had fun at any point in this whole trip. The adventure there was treacherous, but not even the most daring found fun in that. Then when the rest of the cadets went to the ruins, Feducious spazzed out. And the rest of the time everyone was too worried to have any fun. Yet now they were really having a good time. A little fun in a situation full of uncertainty.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*A/n - I wasn't going to add that last part but after spending some time with my 19 year old brother and his friends I discovered they actually talk like that! I just changed the names and things a bit lol Hope you enjoy this please r/r Well you did the first "r" now do the second! please!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. He's baaaaaaack!

No one knew just exactly how we were going to stop Feducious but one thing was certain. We had to find him...and soon. No one knew what he was planning to do. Whether is be sacrificing himself, or someone else. We couldn't let that spirit take Feducious from us. After all, then who would we make fun of! The cadets had been fooling around with each other when Cheiron and Ares approached.  
  
"Alright, Ares and I have come up with a plan," the headmaster said, sending a glance towards his new teammate "We know that he is the ruins somewhere and we are going to split up into two groups. Half of you will be with me and half of you will be with Ares. Ok, Garen, Alayia, Ashley, Andros, Smenzer, Celest, Dracus and Jason will go with Ares. So Erran, Hercules, Iolaus, Kapper, Mimma, Neila and Casche will go with me. Any questions? Good...Let's go"   
  
We all began walking together towards the ruins. You could tell everyone was worried what was going to happen. There was no way to tell what kind of powers Feducious had now. But there was only one way to find out, and that was to find the man himself.  
  
"What was this school thinking taking you cadets on this trip in the middle of nowhere. And they were actually surprised something went wrong? I can't believe I'm sending you two here!" Ares complained as his two daughters rolled their eyes.  
  
"Hey did you forget something? You don't send me here! I pay my tuition from my job!" I retorted.  
  
"Yeah and mom decided I was going here remember!" Celest said, talking about her mother, Aphrodite. "You only recently stopped attacking the Academy."  
  
"That's beside the point!" Ares responded not to happy at being proven wrong by his own daughters.   
  
"They go here because it's a good school. They need to learn how to defend themselves, they obviously aren't learning from anyone else." Jason said, hate filling his voice.   
  
"Do you think I care that your the King of Corinth?" Ares said advancing towards the young monarch,  
  
"Do you think I care that your the god of war?" Jason asked, standing his ground.  
  
"Alright cool it you two," Garen said coming between them. Save it for later."  
  
Both reluctantly agreed but not before shooting death glances towards each other.  
  
""I can't take this!" I exclaimed walking away. "Why do they all have to fight? Feducious is out there doing Zeus knows what and all they can do is bicker. And now I'm talking to myself!"  
  
"At least no one interrupts," Garen said catching up to me. "That's the way I always think of it at least."   
  
"Yeah I guess that's a good way to think of it," I said smiling.  
  
" Don't worry about all them. You got to give them all time. They've had a rough past together. They've got to have more time to chill."  
  
"Your right, I just wish they'd hurry up I don't think I can take it much longer! I feel like pulling out my hair."  
  
"I know how you feel don't worry. When I was growing up my father never seemed to get along with my older brother. They were always fighting about what he should do with his life. Till one day my brother just up and ran away. I haven't seen him in 5 summers. It's horrible," Garen confided.  
  
"That's awful. I'm sorry," I said putting a comforting arm around his shoulders.  
  
"It's alright. I'll tell you more about it later. If that's ok. I've never talked about it before. I don't even know how to express my feelings about it vocally ya know"  
  
"Yeah no problem. Once this whole thing is over we will have lots more time to talk."  
  
"So what do you think is going to happen with Feducious?"  
  
"I don't know but it looks like we won't have to wait long," I said as I looked up and saw Feducious walking calmly towards our group.  
  
"No one do anything drastic ok. We'll handle this calmly and let him make the first move," Ares instructed us.  
  
"You should have left when I gave you the chance!" Feducious threatened as he advanced on our group. Cheiron and his group was long gone and had no idea we had found our teacher. "Now one of you will pay. Now let's see which one should I take? Oh wait why settle for just one!"  
  
With that Feducious raised both his arms and that's all the cadets could remember before the world around them went black.   
  
Alayia was the first to awaken and couldn't quite remember what had happened. She sat up, and immediately closed her eyes and put her throbbing head in her hands. She could not remember ever having a worse headache. Suddenly the reality of what had just happened hit her. She looked around nervously and noticed all her companions unconscious close to her. Even the mighty god of war had been knocked out by whatever Feducious had done. As she frantically searched around it seemed as if the search party had decreased.   
  
"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six," Alayia counted frantically as Ares and Garen began to awaken." I can only count six! I can only count six!"  
  
"Alayia calm down," Garen said sitting up slowly an placing his own head in his large hands.  
  
"Not so loud please," Ares said angrily "What happened?"  
  
"They're gone! He took them! That's what happened! We have to do something!" Alayia shouted by now the rest of the cadets had slowly awoken and we're beginning to notice what Alayia had.  
  
"What? Who's gone?" Garen asked surprised. Whatever Feducious had done had hit him the worst. "Where are we anyways? What's going on?"  
  
"Ash! Jason! They're gone!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Garen are you all right?" Smenzer asked concerned. "You look kind of pale and your obviously confused."  
  
"I'm fine," he lied. His head was pounding and he didn't remember anything since before Ares arrived but he did remember Feducious was possessed and that Alayia had just said Ash and Jason were gone.  
  
"He took my daughter, now he is going to pay," Ares fumed, his fists clenched. He was mad that a fat old man, let alone a mortal, had managed to knock him out, then taken his daughter  
  
"Dad, don't worry," Celest said grabbing onto her father's hand. He eased at his daughter's gentle touch. "Let's just worry about getting Ashley and Jason safe. We can't hurt Feducious, it's not really him doing this."  
  
"She's right," Alayia added. "All we can do right now is concentrate on finding the others."  
  
"Ok everyone come close we're going to go let Cheiron know about this," Ares instructed.  
  
All the cadets immediately came closer to each other and to their teacher as well as the god of war. Before they knew it they had been transported to Cheiron and his group of students.  
  
"Did you find him?" Neila asked excitedly as she glanced at the group, not noticing that they were now two short.  
  
"Wait a minute, where are Jason and Ash?" Hercules asked worriedly.  
  
Everyone looked around nervous, not willing to be the first to speak. Cheiron looked angry but not as angry as Hercules did. His eyes fumed. *Somehow this is Ares fault* he thought angrily and he was going to find out just how it was.  
  
"What happened?" Casche asked, her voice shaken. "Why won't anyone tell us what happened?"  
  
"We saw Feducious," Garen began hoping that someone else would share the rest of the information as he didn't really remember it.  
  
"His powers are strong, he even managed to knock me out with whatever his did," Ares added.  
  
"That's not so hard," Hercules sneered.  
  
"Save it you two," Cheiron advised. He did not feel like dealing with Hercules and his half-brother's fighting at a time like this.  
  
"Well anyways, He lifted his hands up and then we must've all some how gotten knocked out. I don't even know how long we were out but what I do know is when we woke up they were gone, and I'll give you three chances to guess who took them and the first two don't count," Alayia informed.   
  
"And we have no idea where he took them," Smenzer added.  
  
"Well he must have gone some place closer inside the ruins, remember his main goal has got something to do with a sacrifice and since he has taken two captives it seems like it has something to do with him sacrificing others and not himself," Mimma theorized.  
  
"So what are we waiting for?" Alayia asked " Let's head for the ruins!"   
  
When the world first came back into focus the light was so strong I almost wished I could will myself to go back into darkness. I couldn't remember my head hurting this much before in my life. I didn't even have enough strength to open my eyes, let along move.   
  
A loud groaning on my left forced me to open my eyes. I had no idea who or what it was but whatever it came from seemed to be in pain. When I sat up, I suddenly realized that I was in some sort of a cage. The groaning had not stopped and I finally realized who it was coming from. The person was in a separate cage but it was directly next to my own. They were slumped up against the side that was adjacent with my own side.  
  
"Jason, are you all right?" I asked as I crawled closer to the prince, from where I was I could not tell if he was awake or not. "Jason please," I pleaded as I put my hand on his cheek. He was not awake but seemed to be having some sort of a nightmare or something.  
  
It finally hit me where we were. I remembered Feducious coming to us and then him lifting his arms. I wondered if the others were all right and what he had done to them. *They can't be dead, can they?* I wondered as the previous events swirled throughout my mind.  
  
*Feducious lifted his arms and bolts of energy shot out of them. Everyone except for Jason and I were hit. Fiddle Face's evil laugh was all that could be heard as he told us of his plan. He swung his arms around again and the wind picked up. Jason struggled walking towards me when all of the sudden he fell to the ground in pain, clutching his left shoulder. Feducious raised another hand and he was picked up and thrown farther away. I started towards him and thats when the rain began. Then the world began to spin feverishly till all went black*  
  
I winced at the memory I had no idea what Fiddle Face had done to Jason but I only wished he would wake up and I would know he was all right.   
  
"Jason come on wake up," I said shaking him. Whatever he was dreaming about was scaring him and I wanted to help, though I wasn't sure if I could.  
  
"Ash is that you?" Jason asked weakly as he began to regain consciousness.  
  
"Yeah Jase it's me don't worry," I said as I gave his hand a quick squeeze hoping to reassure him. "I don't know where we are or where Feducious is but everyone has got to be looking for us by now, I hope. Hey how's your shoulder? What did he do to you?"  
  
"I don't know what he did but all I could feel like my bones were breaking it was horrible. But right now it's all right I guess. It's throbbing but not broken or anything so I guess that's good right?" he said with a laugh, trying to make the best of the dire situation we were now in. "I guess all we can do now is wait."  
  
"I'm sick of waiting! This 'spirit' or whatever that's possessed Feducious is a coward! He can only take us by using his powers. I won't let this god be given any powers by sacrificing us. I won't let my life end that way."  
  
"We'll just have to see about that now will you my dear," Feducious sneered as he approached our cages. "My little pets all snug in their cages? You two should be honored that your going to be sacrificed to the great god, Ackros in his honor. I only need one sacrifice to bring him back, but the second one will unleash the evil he was banished for. My spirit was sent to find a body to help and this old man was the first one I came across. Now the question is will you go willingly or will I have to use force on the two of you?"  
  
"We will never let ourselves be sacrificed to you or some powerless god!" Jason spat.   
  
"He may be powerless now but once he returns to power you will be praying that you are on his side young one."  
  
"Now which one should go first? Well neither one of you actually have parents. Well you have one but he could care less about you after all how many other kids do you think he has. A prince would be missed a lot more than just some peasant girl,"  
  
"She's a lot more than just some peasant girl. Don't you dare say one disrespectful world about her or so help me I will not be responsible for my actions," Jason threatened.   
  
"Don't test me boy!" Feducious yelled and sent out a light beam towards the young monarch causing him to yell out in pain.  
  
"Stop it!" I yelled. "Alright, if I sacrifice myself, will you let Jason go and stop hurting him?"  
  



	6. The Chapter Closes

"I still don't understand why Ares can't just zap us there it would be much easier than walking," Iolaus complained.  
  
"Well brilliant one where is he supposed to zap us to?" Mimma asked.  
  
"Oh I don't know, maybe where Ash and Jason are!"  
  
"That would be great Iolaus but we don't know where they are!" Casche said, lightly hitting Iolaus on the back of the head.  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"Besides we *think* that he took them to the ruins they could very well be anywhere around here," Neila said.  
  
"Yeah and if we walk we might be able to spot them and then he can zap us," Alayia added.  
  
"Would you stop calling it zapping!" Celest urged "It does have a formal name your supposed to call it by!"  
  
"Which would be?" Hercules asked.  
  
"I don't know I thought someone else would know," Celest confessed.  
  
"Well it beats me what it's called!" Casche commented. "Does anyone know what we're going to do once we find them?"  
  
"First priority is to get Jason and Ash safe," Neila said.  
  
"Yeah he managed to knock your whole group out so we know he's really powerful and that we have to get them safe," Mimma added.  
  
"Yeah I just hope that they are all right," Alayia confided.  
  
"Don't worry, Alayia," Hercules said walking up to her and placing a reassuring arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah they'll be all right, we just got to think that we can save them and we will, " Neila said.  
  
"Yeah and then we can get back to the Academy. I never thought I would say this but I almost miss the Academy food," a typical Iolaus added.  
  
"Figures Iolaus is thinking about food!" Smenzer chuckled.  
  
It had gotten later and the sun had already set when the cadets earlier discussion took place. They all settled down to sleep for the night, Ares, Cheiron and Garen took turn with the watch not wanting to wake up any of the kids. The night went smoothly, the only noises being heard were Hercules' snoring, but nothing unusual. In the morning all the cadets awoke well rested and ready to begin their hunt for Feducious. Ares had priests and priestess at his temples searching through many scrolls trying to find a way to get Feducious out of out of that body and as soon as possible.  
  
"All right cadets when we find him now I want everyone to listen to my instructions don't try to do things on your own," Cheiron told the cadets "There's no need to worry, Garen, Ares and I have it all planned out"  
  
"What exactly do you have planned?" Hercules questioned curiously.  
  
"Yeah I somehow refuse to believe that Ares had a part in thinking up an actual plan that might oh I don't know help!" Iolaus added.  
  
"Can't anyone put aside their differences for more than one day?" Celest asked a little annoyed.  
  
"I know we should be concentrating on the task at hand, instead of trying to make matters any worse!" Neila exclaimed.  
  
"We'll tell you all the plan when it's appropriate to do so," Garen said trying to distract them from fighting.  
  
"Garen's right," Cheiron added "Besides it will just waste some precious time that we need here. "  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Alayia asked.  
  
"Let's go!" Mimma exclaimed.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"Stop it!" I yelled. "Alright, if I sacrifice myself, will you let Jason go and stop hurting him?"  
  
"You would really sacrifice yourself for him?" Feducious asked as he stopped torturing Jason.  
  
"You can't Ash!" Jason pleaded.  
  
"She can make her own decisions princy boy," Feducious snapped and shocked Jason again.  
  
"On one condition," I said. "You can't hurt anyone else either. I will not sacrifice myself only for you to go back on your word."  
  
"You have my word," he said walking closer towards my cage.  
  
"That's not enough. Why should I trust anything you say?" I asked.  
  
"Because if you don't I kill him myself," he said sending a glance towards Jason. "After I've sacrificed you. Do you really think that you can go against me yourself? You'd be no match."  
  
"I'll never give in to you, you'll never win this game you hear me..... *never* !" I shouted at a possessed Feducious.  
  
I was completely ashamed at my moment of weakness when I had agreed to sacrifice myself. Sure I didn't want him to harm Jason or any of the others but now I knew that he could not be trusted and wouldn't keep his word. Plus if I sacrificed myself then the god would come to power anyways and the rest of the world would be in danger not just our small group.  
  
"You have no spine you know that! You hide behind Feducious," Jason shouted from his cage.  
  
"He's right. You won't even use your real name. You use unfair powers, and you have us locked in cages!"  
  
"Stop the talking both of you, I'm tired of it," he yelled with a wave of his hand both of our mouths snapped shut and were tied shut with some sort of material. The material was damp and after a few moments I began to feel light headed and the next thing I knew the world was loosing color rapidly.  
  
*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
"So Garen, " Casche said sweetly as she snuck up behind him "I know Cheiron didn't want to tell the plan but you can tell me right?"  
  
"No Casche, we're not telling anyone just yet. And yes that includes you," Garen replied with a wink.  
  
"Well it was worth a shot right?" the goddess of nature giggled and headed back towards her group of friends.  
  
"Well did he tell you?" Neila asked anxiously.  
  
"Nope he's keeping mum," Casche said disappointed  
  
"What'd you say about my mom?" Iolaus asked offended, to tell the truth he had not exactly been paying attention anyways.   
  
"No one's talking about your mother Iolaus," Neila explained though no one thought it did much good.  
  
"Why don't I go ask my dad I can be all sweet and he'll have to listen to me," Celest offered.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," Mimma agreed.  
  
"Or I could just force it out of him," Hercules suggested hitting his fist into his hand forcefullly.  
  
"Or you could sit here and do what we tell you," Alayia suggested sweetly.  
  
"Ok that works too," Herc replied.  
  
"Herc's whipped," Iolaus laughed as he whispered to Dracus.  
  
"Yeah I know," my brother giggled back.  
  
"Hey I heard that!" Hercules defended himself weakly.  
  
"Yeah.....point?"  
  
"Nothing," Hercules replied witha shrug of the shoulders.  
  
"Hi Daddy," Celest said innocently as she batted her long eyelashes "I'm really worried about Ash and Jason."  
  
"I'm worried about your sister too," Ares replied, choosing to leave the prince out of this. As far as he was concerned since they were both taken by Feducious, it was somehow Jason's fault. He didn't know how yet, nor did he care to find out. He just wanted his daughter back before he began his punishment. Destroy first, ask questions later, that was his motto, at least for right now.  
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me that plan you guys set up. It might help me relax a little bit."  
  
"Sorry no can do. That's on a need-to-know basis as of right now.  
  
"Sorry guys," Celest walked back to the group disappointed as well.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Neila asked.  
  
"Walk and wait. That's about all any of us can do right now," Garen said walking closer to our group.  
  
"That's true G man," Iolaus replied, nodding his curly head.  
  
"G man?" the group asked.  
  
"Yup"  
  
"I think Iolaus has been out in the sun a little too long," Smenzer suggested.  
  
"That's not very nice to say when someone is sitting right here now is it Zer?" Iolaus asked.  
  
"Zer?" the group asked again.  
  
"Yeah you know the last three letters of her name, duh!" Iolaus defended.  
  
"Right, Iolaus. Now at least we know why Herc keeps such good friends with him, he's the only one that makes him feel smart," Alayia joked.  
  
"Lot's of people make me feel smart," Hercules defended.  
  
"Besides Herc keeps me around because of my stunningly handsome good looks, charm, charisma, winning smile and over all friendly ways," Iolaus said beaming.  
  
"Or that," Mimma said causing the whole group to break out in laughter.  
  
"At least someone appreciates me! Thanks Mimdogga," Iolaus said, completely oblivious to the fact he just got made fun of.  
  
"Girls, come here I want to talk to you all," Alayia said calling Casche, Celest, Mimma, Neila and Smenzer over to her.  
  
"Whatcha thinking about Alayia?" Mimma asked curiously, still kind of puzzled at being called Mimdogga.  
  
"I was thinking ok, why won't Ares OR Garen tell us the plan? It's killing me! We should know we're part of it and all. So I was thinking, I bet they don't even have a plan themselves," Alayia explained.  
  
"You know I bet your right," Neila agreed.  
  
"Which is making me extrememely angry," Alayia concluded.  
  
"Yeah what do they think we're just going to stroll up to Feducious and say hey can you give our friends back please?" Mimma asked.  
  
"Don't forget we're probably going to say oh and mr. spirit man can you please let our teacher go," Smenzer added.  
  
"Do we really want him back anyways?" Celest asked, grinning.  
  
"Celest!" Neila exclaimed.  
  
"What?" the goddess of stars and constellations asked sweetly "It was just a suggestion."  
  
"Uh Oh the guys are looking kind of suspicisiousely at us right about now," Alayia concluded. "Casche and Smenzer go over there and distract them and we'll try and think of something."  
  
"Alrighty," Casche agreed as her and Smenzer headed over to try and distract the guys from figuring out their plan.  
  
"Well I'm stumped for ideas," Zeus' immortal daughter admitted as she ran a hand through her hair, much like her brother Hercules does so many times.  
  
"Well, let's see. I seem to remember some spell that I learned about when I was younger," Mimma said "Something about n exorcism I think the word was, when you take an evil spirit out of someone."  
  
"Good thing we got Mimma here huh!" Alayia exclaimed.  
  
"I can do some thing that will help you jog your memory a little hopefully it will help," Celest said as she waved her hand in the air. Mimma blinked a couple of times then shook her head.  
  
"Man goddess powers sure work wonders!" Mimma exclaimed "I remember what to do now thanks Celest."  
  
"We can always count on Celest, too," Alayia added.  
  
"Now we just got to find them." Neila added.  
  
"Yeah I think we'd do better if we split off from the group. Tonight after everyone is asleep we will leave. Celest can you zap us out of there? If you can then we won't even have to sit up and make noise and such, "Mimma asked hopefully.  
  
"No problema," Celest agreed. "And Mimma, it's called zopping"  
  
"So what's the plan?" Casche asked as she walked back over to the group with Smenzer.  
  
"Mimma remembered a spell she can do to take the spirit thing out of Feducious," Neila explained.  
  
"Yeah and Celest is going to 'zop' us there during the night because the guys probably won't want to go along with our plan," Alayia explained.  
  
"Yeah you know them too proud to take advice from others. Besides unless it involves force they usually don't like it!" Neila laughed.  
  
"Well it sounds like a great plan to me," Smenzer agreed.   
  
"Well I guess we should head back before they get even more suspicious of us," Celest suggested.  
  
"Hey I got an idea," Mimma told the girls. "Why don't I write down what we're supposed to say and I'll explain whatever else has to be done that way we all know it. Sound good?"  
  
"Perfect!" Alayia exclaimed. "Nice thinking Mimma"  
  
"What do you think the girls are really talking about?" Garen asked Hercules, Iolaus and Dracus.  
  
"I don't know but I somehow don't believe Casche and Smenzer's story," Iolaus added, rubbing his chin.  
  
"Yeah I don't know why they wouldn't want us to listen to their conversation on mad cow disease," Herc added.  
  
"What is mad cow disease?" Dracus asked.  
  
"Beats me," Garen added.  
  
"Yeah I believe you are right!" Iolaus exclaimed "Sounds like a bunch of hocus pocus to me,"  
  
"What's hocus pocus?" Herc asked his curly haired friend. "I've never heard of that before."  
  
"I don't know, but it sounded good huh!"  
  
"Oh Iolaus when will you stop making words up. Like that time you wrote on my test something was supercalifragilistikexpealidoshis. Now do you actually believe someone in the right mind would actually use that word. Phrase. Whatever it is," the young teacher added.  
  
"All I know is that I'm going to eavesdrop on what they're talking about. You guys stay here I'll be right back," Dracus said as he sneak away. He returned a few minutes later grinning.   
  
"Well I found out their plan," he told the group of men.  
  
"What?" the all asked anxiously.  
  
"Well they are planning to 'zop' themselves towards Feducious during the night and perform an exorcism or exuminition something like that," my half-brother told his friends and teacher.  
  
"Whoa, they plan on going by themselves?" Hercules asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess so," Dracus replied.  
  
"Well we're not going to let that happen now are we," Iolaus added.  
  
"Right Iolie, we'll lay on blankets each next to one of them tonight and right as they are going to 'zop' on out we'll grab onto their hand or something and they'll be forced to take us with them," Hercules explained.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Dracus added.  
  
"Wait I think that we should tell Cheiron," Garen suggested.  
  
"Come on Garen. Live a little, have some fun," Hercules said.  
  
Things at camp began to settle down and many of the cadets had already fallen asleep. Ares, Cheiron and Garen were to take turns taking a watch so none of the cadets would have to do it. The guys had managed to get their stuff down next to one of the girls they planned on following. The girls were suspicious as to why they were so close but didn't really think much of it. It got dark quickly and it was Cheiron's watch and everyone was asleep. That is everyone except Alayia, Casche, Celest, Mimma, Neila and Smenzer.  
  
"Ppsssssst," Alayia whispered as quietley as she could. "Is everyone awake?"  
  
"Yeah we're all up," Neila replied.  
  
"Yeah so what do we have to do Celest?" Alayia asked.  
  
"I'll count to three and then I'll transfer everyone to close to the ruins and we'll go from there," Celest explained. "Everyone got it?"  
  
"The group let out a simutanious "yup" as Celest began to count.  
  
"Ready..........one.............two..........three."  
  
Right when Celest said three Iolaus reached out and grabbed her wrist, Hercules grabbed Alayia's, Garen grabbed Mimma's wrist and Dracus reached out and held onto Neila's hand. With that all ten of the cadets are transported the the location Celest had told them about preiviousely.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Mimma asked angrily as she shook Garen's hand off of her wrist.  
  
"We couldn't let you go after him alone," Iolaus defended.  
  
"Ash and Jason are our friends too ya know," Hercules countered "We were worried like you guys were."  
  
"Your right I guess we should have told you guys about our plan to do this," Casche apologized.   
  
"Do you see that?" Neila asked as she pointed to her left. A large stack of smoke was rising not to far away.  
  
"Smoke," Hercules whispered. Everyone knew who it was from though no one had to actually say it.  
  
"Well who knew Garen would abandon his teacher duties to help us!" Casche said, surprised.  
  
"Sometimes you just got to do what you got to do," Garen said smiling.  
  
"You know you could get in serious trouble for this," Smenzer added.   
  
"Ares and Cheiron's plan was good, but they were wasting too much time," Garen admitted. "Who knows what Feducious is planning to do with Jason and Ash. We have to get there as soon as possible."  
  
"He's right, so come one guys! Let's get moving!" Alayia suggested as they all headed closer to the smoke.  
  
"So what *was* Ares and Cheiron's plan anyways?" Neila asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.  
  
"Well If I do say so myself," Garen started. "It wasn't much of a plan. They planned on finding Feducious and capturing him and the Ares was just going to zap him back to one of his temples and then they were going to figure out what to do from there. Like I said, not much of a plan.  
  
"Yeah, I'll say," Alayia added. "You know for two men who are so smart, they aren't very....well smart."  
  
"So you mean they planned on taking Feducious *away* from the ruins and then trying to get the spirit out of him?" Mimma asked quite surprised, and even more so after Garen's tentative nod "I thought that they, of all people, would know you can't perform an exorcism away from the spirit's origin. So we definitely have to find him while he's still here."  
  
"Well he plans on sacrificing them we figured right?" Smenzer asked. "Well he *has* to do that at the ruins so we don't really have to worry about him leaving this area."  
  
"Yeah, let's just hope that we're in time," Hercules added with a glance at the rising smoke that they were now fast approaching.   
  
"Don't worry," Alayia added as she placed a reassuring hand on Hercules strong shoulder. "Jason and Ash are fighters and they would never let anything happen to one another."  
  
"But that's exactly what I'm worried about," Hercules said as he received a bunch of confused glances from his friends.  
  
"What do you mean?" Iolaus asked just as confused as everyone else. Knowing Iolaus, probably a little more.  
  
"If they thought that the other was in danger I'm worried that they would try and sacrifice themselves." Hercules said grimly.  
  
"We just got to hope that Jason and Ash are smart enough to realize that this person whoever they are, wouldn't keep their word. They know that....right?" Casche asked, growing concerned.  
  
"I guess we just have to hurry up and hope that they know that. Besides it's almost sunrise. Soon Cheiron and Ares will know we are gone and will be here and might end up ruining everything," Neila theorized.  
  
********************  
  
"Ash.......Ash......come one now can you hear me? You have to wake up....now!"  
  
"Come on Celest, just five more minutes. I won't be late for breakfast," I said still mixed up in a dream I just had.  
  
"Ash, it's not Celest and I wish it was time for breakfast," Jason said.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and remembered the reality of what had happened on our Field Trip. I looked around and realized Jason and I were laying down next to each other on sun dials. Our heads were at opposite ends, and my left hand was attacked to his left ankle, as his left hand was attached to my left ankle. We were strapped down, with each of our bodies forming 'X' positions. Feducious was nowhere in sight and I had no idea how long we had been knocked out.  
  
"I wonder what he's going to do with us," I asked even though I had the sinking feeling in my stomach that I already knew.  
  
"He's not doing anything to us. See these belts that are used to tie us down are old and weak I'm going to wiggle my ankle in the latch where your hand is alright," Jason said as he began.  
  
"It's getting looser!" I said excitedly. I could now slide the belt to lower on my wrist, closer to my elbow. With more movement I could reach teh latch that fastened us to each other and the sun dial. With a click my hand was free and immediately reached over and undid my other wrist. Then I bent over to undo Jason's right wrist, and finally his left wrist, which meant my left ankle was loose now. We were both finally free in a matter off seconds and Jason was already standing as I started to get up. As soon as I stood my legs gave out and I crumpled into Jason's strong arms.   
  
"Sorry," I stammered as I stood leaning on him and finally looked up into his eyes, "Thanks"  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah I just feel really tired you know. My legs must have been asleep."  
  
"Are you..........."  
  
"Well well well, looks as if my two sacrifices are up and about. Decided to make it interesting for me have you?" The evil Feducious sneered as he approached Jason and myself.  
  
"Well it looks as if your going to have to find some more sacrifices," Jason said, not looking away from our former teacher.  
  
"That would be all good and well except for the fact that I need to sacrifice someone before the sunrises. My time portal in this *body* is over then and so unless I succeed I can't last any longer than that. So enjoy your last few minutes of life. Now I ask again which one of you will be going first?"  
  
"Why are you telling us this?" I asked.  
  
"Because you will both be dead in a matter of minutes so what does it matter anyways. Dead people can't ruin my plan. Not that either of you could ruin my plan anyways. You can't even escape without getting caught."  
  
"We got out of your chains didn't we," Jason asked, a bit proud that we had managed even that.  
  
"You ignorant little children. It's tough to believe that this one will one day be King of Corinth. I tied the belts loose."  
  
"Why would you do that?" I asked, quite confused at the moment.   
  
"It would have been too easy just to kill you. I wanted a little challenge and now that you two are up. I've got it. Now I won't ask again........who's going first?"  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you but your out of luck," Jason said as he glances at me, we make eye contact and I knew what he was thinking. I nodded, he yelled "Go!"  
  
Almost immediately the two of us started running as fast as we could. Jason in one direction, and me in the other. I just kept running and all I could hear was the laughter, the evil laughter and I will never forget that sound. I circled back so that I was well behind were Feducious was standing. He had not stopped laughing and I inched closer to make sure he had not caught Jason.  
  
"Nice trick boy, that I would be confused and not able to decide which one to go after. Well you were wrong. It was an easy choice really. A nobody, or the prince of Corinth. Besides, she will have a harder time rescuing you than you would her. If she even comes back that is," Feducious sneered as he dragged a semi-conscious Jason back to the sun dial. He strapped him in, this time tighter.  
  
With a swipe of the hand the sundial began to spin. Feducious pulled a small dagger out of his boot. He began to chant........  
  
"Ackros, the mighty god of living and dead.  
May this life, set you free with it's death.  
I, Annuli, your faithful servant, is here.  
With this knife, I take the life.  
And bring the life to your soul.  
Evil will stir, evil will destroy and Ackros will rule all."  
  
He was so immersed in his spell that he did not realize I had snuck up behind him. He raised his hand that held the dagger and right before he finished the next line of the spell, I threw the large rock I had found and it struck him right in the back of the head. Shocked he dropped the dagger and turned around angrily.   
  
"Thought I wouldn't come back did you. You want a challenge well here I am,"  
  
"You foolish girl!" he spat as he shot an electricity bolt at me. This time I was too quick as I rolled out of the way.  
  
"Come one why don't you fight me hand to hand no powers. Or are you afraid a peasant girl will beat you."  
  
His eyes grew red and he charged at me and tackled me to the ground. We rolled around fighting each other each landing a few punches in. This *new* Feducious was stronger than I thought and I didn't know if I could handle him. He threw me off him and we both stood up slowly. He kicked at me but I caught his foot and kicked back at him. But he grabbed my foot and harshly threw me to the ground. I looked up and realized the dagger was right in front of me and I started crawling towards it. Hoping to reach it before him.  
  
"Ash!" Neila's familiar voice yelled as she rushed into the clearing with many other cadets.  
  
"Smenzer come here and help me free Jason," Casche yelled as she rushed to her friends aid.  
  
Feducious stood stunned not knowing what to do when all of the sudden he started to run.   
  
"Not so fast!" Celest yelled and with the lift of her hand he was tied together and helpless.  
  
Thinking fast Mimma began to recite the spell.........  
  
"I banish thee spirit  
Return now to hence you came  
You are banished to the depths of hell  
Never to return. Never to see life again"  
  
Feducious' eyes began to roll around in his head feverishly as the wind picked up. It began pouring and a loud rumble of thunder was heard. Lightning light up the sky and the cadets struggled to keep their balance.   
  
"What's going on?" Neila yelled over the roar of the wind. The evil laughter that had haunted us this trip could be heard again and the world seemed as if it was spinning to the cadets.  
  
"I don't know but I don't like it!" Smenzer yelled as she made her way closer to her friends.  
  
Alayia was huddled with Hercules and Mimma was with Neila, Celest with Iolaus, Dracus was with Smenzer, Garen was with Casche and Jason with myself. We slowly made it towards each other and we're all huddled in one big group with the evil Feducious not so far away. The world spun some more and then the world went black.  
  
*  
  
"Ashley, Celest, are you two all right?" a voice came from some where near us. Yet my head hurt to much to care which way.  
  
When I finally opened my eyes I realized I was wrapped in Jason's strong arms and everyone around me as asleep, except for Garen, Casche, Neila, Alayia and Hercules. "What happened?" I mumbled as I slowly moved Jason's hands off of me.  
  
"We don't know, we came here and all of you were unconscious," Ares explained as he bent over Celest to try and awake her.  
  
"Where's Feducious?" Casche asked alarmed.  
  
"He's over there with Garen," Cheiron explained. "He seems to be back to his normal self."  
  
"Crabby," Hercules offered.  
  
"Boring," Iolaus added, though still half asleep.  
  
"Unhappy," Neila helped.  
  
"The old Feducious that sucked-all-the-fun-out-of-the-atmosphere Feducious?" Alayia asked, a bit disappointed as were the rest of the cadets.  
  
"All right I get the point but yes."  
  
"So the spell worked.....thank Zeus!" Mimma exclaimed, as she sat back up.  
  
"Did you have any doubt?" Celest asked as she stood up and stretched her long legs. "Really Mimma your going to have to start believing in yourself more!"  
  
"So you mean we get to go home now?" I asked.  
  
"Yup, it's time to go home."  
  
"So are you sure the spell worked. I mean we all did black out," Casche asked as we gathered some things together for the journey home.  
  
"Of course it did come on now look Fiddle Face is already complaining about what *we* did to him!" Alayia said.  
  
"Yup, now finally things will go back to normal," I said as we walked past Feducious. I swore I saw his eyes glaze over red. "Did you guys see that?"  
  
"See what?" Neila asked.  
  
"Nahhh! Nothing, lets go home!"  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed it and as always feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks!  
  
Ash  
  
  
  
  



End file.
